Poe Wyman
"You know I'm an awful shot!" History Background Born and raised in Vault 110, Poe lead a relatively normal life, as far as vault dwellers go. In a place that encouraged higher learning, Poe excelled and loved devouring anything new she could get her hands on. Books, recordings, anything and everything that gave her something new to think about or talk about to others. Her parents, naturally, encouraged Poe's love of knowledge, as they knew it would be the best for her in the long run when she'd be old enough to be selected for the competitions. Her parents encouraged her learning with positive reinforcement and praise. Poe never did possess the competitiveness that some of her peers had. She was more apt to help someone learn something than to lord her knowledge over others. After all, wasn't that what knowledge was for, anyhow? To spread and to share? Growing up, Poe kept busy with school and friends, picking up odd jobs to help people in the vault out. Overall, she was happy and managed to survive childhood without anything terrible happening to her or anyone she loves. As she got older, however, she became more observant into the workings of things around her. Especially within the last few years, as the terms of The Competition have changed from what her parents once told her about and carried a heavier price than the stories she heard about in her childhood. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Poe is friendly, that is something that's obvious about her. She's friendly and she's caring and she's sweet. She enjoys helping others, she likes kids, she's always there to lend a hand - even if she has a dozen other things on her plate, she'll do her best to make room for someone else. In comparison to the average person, she's remarkably smart on a wide variety of subject and interests, but among her fellow Vault 110 dwellers, she's pretty average in comparison. There's little about Poe that's harsh or cruel or unloving. It's difficult for her to be outright mean to people - even going so far as giving those who have wronged her third or fourth chances (depending, of course, upon the severity of the wronging). She's willing to accept apologies, to approve of people turning over a new leaf, and she trusts at face value - a trait that isn't the best to have these days. It's not that she's completely naive, it's that she wants to believe people are good at heart. Growing up in a vault that values intelligence and wits was a pretty good deal for Poe, as she turned out to be someone who revels in obtaining knowledge and learning far more about things than is necessary. She has a curiosity that is difficult to quell - and not just in regards to book learnings, but also in regards to the general going ons of people she knows and life in the vault. Poe loves to learn, and not just on account of the competition that takes place within her vault, but because it's something enjoyable for her. Knowledge comes easily and naturally to her and having an interest in devouring it all it certainly a bonus. Appearance -- Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Vault Dweller Category:Vault 110